Ruby Meets Jr
by Kaniat
Summary: my first RWBY fanfic, after vol.3 chapt. 11, Ruby meets up with Junior to ask about prosthetics.
1. Chapter 1

**Ruby's encounter with Jr.**

A RWBY one-shot

"OMG, I know this place! This is the best bar in Vale! Is this where we're going, Ruby?", Nora asked excitedly.

"Yes, Nora. This is where Yang says he is, so this is where we are going." Ruby couldn't help but sigh at her friend's irrepressible happiness.

They stepped out of the cab and paid the driver for his service, then walked into the seemingly abandoned building. They traveled down a corridor and stopped at an unmarked set of black double doors. They could hear the faint sounds of music coming from the other side.

"Ready?", Ruby asked.

"Of course!", Nora practically screamed. "I've been _dying_ to come here!"

Ruby just rolled her eyes as she opened the door. The duo stepped inside and looked around for the man matching the description that Yang had given them.

"I don't see him, do you?", Ruby asked. She turned to look at her companion when she didn't get an answer from the normally talkative girl. Nora was currently staring at the wide array of alcohol on the large shelves towards the back of the room.

"Come on, Nora! We aren't here to get drunk, we're here for information!" Ruby slapped her lightly to get the attention of the orange-haired girl.

"Oh! right. Sorry about that. . .. . ", she stammered.

The two girls started to force their way through the crowded room to the far end where they could have the bartender notify the man they were looking for that they were here for him.

When they got there, the bartender took one look at them then, looking pointedly at Ruby asked if she was old enough to be in the club.

Ignoring the question, Ruby said, "We're here to see Junior. Can you tell us where he is?".

Sneering, the man replied, "The boss doesn't see anyone without an appointment. So either set on up or leave."

At this point Ruby started smiling. "He certainly saw my sister without an appointment when she came in here. I suggest you go tell him that we need to see him."

Noticing the mad glint in Nora's eye, the man hesitated, clearly thinking it over. Finally, he said, "And who should I tell him you are?"

Before Ruby could respond, Nora jumped in. "You don't need to know our names. Just fetch Bossman and your kneecaps will be safe. Oh! and get me a whiskey before you go, please." She flashed him a wide smile.

"I'm not getting you youngsters drinks!" the man replied angrily. "If you cannot pass the age requirements, which I doubt either of you could do, you will NOT be served here!"

Shaking her head, Ruby told him that he was now in for it. Nora grinned ferally then pulled out her baby, Magnahild, and smashed it into his face hard enough that his head came clean off, and when it impacted the wall, it was as flat as a pancake. The crazy ginger put away her hammer, then vaulted over the counter and pulled a long knife out of her boot and started cutting off his kneecaps.

"Ewww! Nora, what are you doing?!" Ruby demanded, going green in the face.

In response, the hammer-wielding psychopath grinned and said, "I'm harvesting his knees to add to my collection. Don't you take trophies from defeated enemies?"

Ruby was saved from having to answer by a big burly man shouldering his way through the crowd that had gathered.

"What is going on here?!" He bellowed, looking from Ruby to where Nora was harvesting her trophy. His face went white when he saw what she was doing.

Before he could go on, Ruby quite calmly stepped in. "I believe you are who I am looking for. You _are_ Junior, right?", she said.

"Who sent you _kids_ to kill one of my men?", he asked, angrily, shooting a glare at Nora.

"No one sent us to kill him, that was just an, _unfortunate_ accident. Your man refused to sell my companion some whiskey, then insulted her. She took offense, and, well, this happened. We came here for information. We were told that you would know whatever we needed.", Ruby said.

Junior studied her for a long molment. "What kind of information do you need, who is the information for, and who told you about me?", he finally asked.

"We need to know who does the best prosthetics in this town, the information is for my sister, who you can just call Sir, and she is the one who told me about you.", Ruby replied.

Junior looked surprised at this information. "Blondie? Why does she need to know about prosthetics?"

Ruby looked over at Nora, who had just finished harvesting the knees of the man she had just killed. The blood-black haired girl watched as the psycho put the knees in a pouch she pulled out of her pocket that seemed to be designed just for kneecaps. "Perhaps we could go somewhere less, public?" Ruby suggested, nodding to the crowd of people still standing around looking on as Nora harvested her trophies.

"Come with me.", Junior ordered, walking towards a door set into the wall under the DJ stand. Ruby and Nora shared a look, then, with hands touching their respective weapons, they followed him into the room.

When they got inside, they found that it was Junior's office. Ruby relaxed slightly, and took her hand off of Crescent Rose. Nora looked decidedly more suspicious, but all of her fears melted away in favor of staring at the wall of expensive alcohols that junior was standing in front of. He smiled, then asked, "Can I get you girls something to drink?"

Nora immediately started looking through the alcohols, then asked for some of the scotch he had on the shelves. After glancing at the shelves, Ruby just asked for some water.

After he got them their drinks, Junior said, "You never answered my question. Why does Blondie need to know about prosthetics?"

Bracing herself, Ruby responded. "Her arm was cut off above the elbow by a White Fang son-of-a-bitch named Adam. She is currently lying in a hospital bed being pumped full of liquids so that she stays alive."

Junior was silent for a few minutes. He finally looked at Ruby, and said "Hap's Replacements would be your best bet. He was a tech in the Atlas military, retired 2 years ago. I offer my condolences, Blondie was a good opponent. If you could, would you tell her I wish to see her? She has my scroll number, if nothing else she can give it to you and you can tell me she says no."

Ruby smiled. "I will let her know. Thank you for your information." She made a note on her scroll, then stood and turned to leave. "let's go, Nor.. . . . . .a?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BOOZE?" Junior screamed, staring at the psycho, horrified at what he saw. While Ruby and Junior were talking, it seemed that Nora had decided to sample the alcohol selection, by _drinking every single bottle_. "OUT! GET OUT NOW!" Junior screamed. Nora, hardly able to walk by this time, somehow was able to stumble into a run, still clutching the last bottle in her hand. Ruby quickly ran after her and outside before anyone else could find out what they had done and join the chase. Once outside, Ruby flagged down a cab and, shoving Nora through the door, ordered the driver to take them to Beacon as fast as possible. Looking out the back window as the car sped away, Ruby had to laugh at the sight of Junior standing in the middle of the road, quivering in anger.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello. This is my first fanfic, and I really was not expecting very many people to read it, much less like it. This story actually started cause I was upset about Yang's arm at the end of Volume 3 chapter 11. I wanted to explain how she got a prosthetic arm, and this chapter was going to have Weiss in it, but with the events that happened in chapter 12, I chose not to include Weiss. OMG, I want to scream about the new episode, but I won't ruin it for you if you have not watched it yet. I was told that even though Nora is my favorite character, I am no longer able to call myself Nora, for 2 reasons. 1, I am a dude. Apparently, just for that reason, I am not allowed to be Nora. And 2, the person who told me this says that Nora is her favorite character, so I can't be her.. . . . anyway, Enjoy the story!**

It was three days after Ruby and Nora met with Junior, three days in which Ruby, Nora, Jaune, and Ren were forced to hide in an abandoned warehouse that was packed with refugees from the recent Grimm attacks. After Nora drank all of Juniors alcohol, Ruby berated her for her gross stupidity, and then asked her why she even cut off that dude's kneecaps. For a molment Nora looked confused, then, digging through her pockets, she found her knee pouch and opened it. Her face immediately brightened, and she ran over to her dresser. Opening the bottom drawer, she said, "It was for my kneecap collection! Come look!".

Ruby, Ren, and Jaune all looked over her shoulders to see what was in the drawer.

"Gross!", Ruby shouted.

"I think I'm gonna barf. . ." Jaune said in response.

Only Ren seemed unbothered by the sight. "So that is what is in the drawer.", he said. "she never let me look in there while I was around, and if she wasn't in direct eye sight of the dresser, she had at least four locks on it."

"Ruby!", Ren said, slapping her arm lightly. "We're here. Stop woolgathering and let's go." Suiting action to his words, he started walking away from the cab they were riding in.

Ruby stepped out and looked around. Last night, Ren had gone out to find Hap's Replacement Shop, so this morning, he was acting as Ruby's guide to find the store, as well as being her body guard, though he would never admit that he looked at the younger girl as a sister.

When they walked into the shop, they saw a young woman standing behind the counter talking to three other people and fiddling with a metal arm. Ruby marched right up to her and asked, "Excuse me, but is this Hap's Replacements?"

The three that the woman was talking to fell silent. "I was talking to my friends.", the girl said, icily. "You can wait, little girl."

At this point, Ren stepped forward. "Are you three customers?" he asked the others politely.

"No, we most certainly are not. Now but out of the conversation, and wait.", one girl snapped. Ren noticed that she had a rifle on her back.

"I believe you are supposed to value customers above friends while you are at work", he said calmly. "would you please help me and my friend?"

"Hey, screw off, dick", one of the other guys said.

Ren merely nodded. "I see.", he said quietly. In a burst of movement, he took the metal arm away from the girl behind the counter, slapped her with it, then shoved it down the throat of the guy who called him a dick. The woman behind the counter reached down and came up with a 2 ft. mini-scythe, which she started swinging at Ren's face. Ren allowed her to get closer, then pulled out StormFlower and used it to punch her, knocking her back about 20 feet. The girl with the rifle pulled a vial filled with a white powder out of a pocket, and threw it at the girl on the ground. While she downed the contents, the first guy pulls a big sword out and starts swinging it at Ren. Meanwhile, Ruby is staring at the woman that Ren knocked down. As she watches, she sees the woman start twitching, then suddenly, it stops. Ruby is curious about what happened, so she moves closer. When she is about five feet away, the woman jumps up and swings the mini scythe t Ruby with blinding speed, snarling all the while. Ruby was just able to jump back in time to avoid being decapitated. Turning, she rushes at the door, tackling Ren as she goes.

She carries Ren outside, where there is more room to fight. Ruby pulls Crescent Rose, and then notices that there is a red dot on Ren's chest. She tackles him again, just as a bullet wizzes by above them. She turned and started searching for the shooter. Through the open door of the shop, Ruby sees one of the girls with a sniper rifle, pointed right at her! Ruby lifts Crescent Rose and blocks the bullet, then drops it down and starts pouring lead at the sniper. As the sniper dodges the bullets, she leaves the building. Ruby immediately runs forward and disarms her, then picks her up with Crescent Rose and throws her into the water. Ren is fighting the two males, and doing pretty good in holding them off, so Ruby leaves them alone for a minute while she catches her breath. Suddenly, the smaller of the two guys that Ren is fighting goes invisible, and the larger one doubles his efforts, driving Ren until his back is against the water. Suddenly, Ren goes flying into the water, and realizing that the invisible one must have tackled him, Ruby attacks the larger male.

They trade blows for what seems like hours, but is only a few seconds. Suddenly, the large male feints at Ruby's head, then kicks her in the knee to force her down.

While Ruby is dealing with him, Ren and the invisible person are grappling under water, each one trying to drown the other. Out of the corner of his eye, Ren sees a shape glide by under him. Planting his feet on the shape, he pushes off, driving his invisible foe upwards, out of the water. The larger male has Ruby pinned to the ground, and instead of a sword, he now holds a very large shield with slowly swirling patterns on it. After one glance, Ren found that he was unable to look away. He got the sensation of falling, but he knew he wasn't falling, so why did it feel like he was falling? Ruby noticed that Ren had stopped fighting, then saw the swirling patterns on the shield herself. Due to the extreme angle that she was looking at, she was able to escape the hypnosis, so she crawled over to where Crescent Rose had fallen, and picked it up. She knew by the feel of the weapon that the magazine was empty, so she quickly replaced it with her spare. Taking careful aim, she shot the hypno-sheild, disrupting the patterns long enough for Ren to break free. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, Ren ran at the hulking brute and, jumping, kicked him in the face hard enough to send him into unconsciousness. Suddenly, the invisible guy appeared, not more than 10 feet from Ruby. Spinning Crescent Rose, Ruby beat him back towards where Ren was standing by the water. When they got close enough, Ren jumped at Ruby's opponent, intending to hit him in the head to knock him out. But right before he jumped, he felt someone grab him from behind and pull him over backwards, into the water. Spinning, he found himself face to face with the woman that Ruby had disarmed and thrown into the bay. Without losing time, he started to engage in hand to hand combat, but was stopped by a wave of pressure that froze the water around him and his opponent. Turning as much as he could, he saw that Ruby and the guy who had gone invisible were also frozen, with Crescent Rose no more than a foot from his neck.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?", a very powerful voice shouted. "WHO ATTACKED WHO FIRST, WHY DID THEY DO IT, AND WHY ON REMNANT ARE MY APPRENTICE AND HER FRIENDS ENGAGING IN A LOWLY _BRAWL?!_ " the voice, belonging to a man that Ren could now see, continued.

"I started it, sir.", Ren said before anyone else could answer. "Your apprentice insulted my friend and I, and I lost my control."

Waving his hand, the man unfroze everyone. "You and you," he said, pointing to Ren and Ruby. "Leave now. If you come back tomorrow, I will get your side of the story, and perhaps whatever you came here for."

"I can accept that, sir." Ruby said. "come on, Ren." Grabbing her ninja friend by the ear, she dragged him off down the street and back towards the warehouse that the others were waiting for them at.

High above the town, high enough up that only the most sharp-eyed hawk could see them, a single Faunus floated on blood-red wings, observing the ending of the fight below.

" I must know who they are!", the figure growled to himself. Sighing in frustration, the person flew lower so that it wasn't as hard to shadow the two warriors leaving the area.

 **A/N: I do not know if this story is going to continue beyond 3 or 4 chapters, but I thank you for reading this story anyway.**

 **~Lie Ren 28**


End file.
